Sealing tapes unwound from sealing tape rolls are usually used to seal the joints between, for example, a frame profile of a window or a door and the wall of a building to seal off the joints against drafts and driving rain. A film strip provided additionally on one side surface of the sealing tape furthermore increases the impermeability of the strip to water vapor; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,716, US 2010/0009118 A1 or US 2010/0003465 A1. Nevertheless, films which are attached externally to the sealing tape suffer from the disadvantage that they can be damaged during the transport or installation of the sealing tape.
A sealing tape roll is known from DE 196 41 415 A1, which comprises at least one barrier layer extending in the radial direction, which is arranged between two layers of the foam and thus in the interior of the sealing tape roll. As a result, the barrier layer is better protected from damage. The barrier layer consists of an adhesive or of a lamination material. To produce a sealing tape of this type, large two-dimensional barrier layers are formed on sheets of an open-pore foam material by lamination or the use of an adhesive. Several layers of foam sheets and barrier layers are stacked to form laminate blocks. These laminate blocks are cut at right angles to the large two-dimensional barrier layers to obtain plates. The plates are then wound up into wide rolls in such a way that the barrier layers and the foam material are arranged in a row in the axial direction on the circumference of the rolls. A wide roll of this type is then cut into disks between the individual barrier layers to obtain several sealing tape rolls. This method requires complicated work steps, and the length of the sealing tapes produced is limited by the limitation imposed by the laminate blocks, which must be small enough to be processed by machine.